1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to yeast-raised dough compositions. More particularly it relates to yeast-raised dough compositions containing bleached soft wheat flour or bleached clear flour, or a mixture of bleached soft wheat flour and bleached clear flour, and to the edible product prepared therefrom.
Typically large amounts of high quality protein, hard wheat flours are required for breads, sweet doughs and yeast-raised doughnuts to insure adequate gas retention and structure forming properties to provide a finished product with proper volume and eating quality. While there would be a decided economic advantage in using soft wheat flour and clear flour in yeast-raised dough compositions, it has been necessary heretofore to employ hard wheat flours to obtain the desired gas retention and structure forming properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,392 to Ament discloses that the properties of bread are improved by incorporating a soluble alginate such as sodium or ammonium alginate. The alginate imparts to bread made of low percentage gluten flour the qualities characteristic of high gluten breads.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,704 to Jaeger discloses an improved dry mix for use in baked products. Alginate is disclosed as one of several emulsifying agents which have been found to be very desirable in retaining the fatty material of the dry mix in dispersion during the baking operation, and especially in retaining air and gas in the mix.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,455 discloses a bread additive which increases low volume and improves grain, texture and keeping qualities. The additive comprises vital wheat gluten, a hydrophillic colloid and an oxidizing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,164 discloses an additive for baked goods to retard staling. The additive comprises karaya gum and a mixture selected from algins and carageenans. The level of carageenans and algins should be no more than about 0.1%, based on the weight of the flour present.